


Stasis

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: two to ten years [a journey] [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cancer, Family, Gen, Poetry, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	Stasis

you call to say that your scan was static  
"no growth," you say; no closer to death.

I go to work, go home, do the real work,  
then see you that Friday for dinner -

I watch you sip tea in my living room;  
your arms pricked blue with bruises

"tell clara what happened at hospital,"  
he says, and you tell me what happened

we laugh, we eat dinner, we play games  
then I walk you to the door and you're gone.

you call later to say your scan was static.  
I go to work, go home, do the real work,

and like clockwork it's Friday night dinner -  
you drink tea with bruises and backache

"tell clara what happened at the hospital,"  
he says, and we play games 'til you're gone.

you call, I call, and your scans are static,  
I go to work, go home, see you for dinner,

"tell clara what happened," he says,  
work, home, work, "what happened-"

(one day, you'll be gone)


End file.
